


oh, that's me

by Daydreamer5187



Series: IronDad and SpiderSon [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Both Peter and Tony are secretly amazing artists, Brief and Light Angst, Drawings, Gen, Happy Ending, I've done a lot of fluff recently lmao is something wrong?, Irondad, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Portraits, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer5187/pseuds/Daydreamer5187
Summary: Tony is secretly an amazing artist - he'd have to be, what with all the diagrams he's had to draw in his life - and eventually his main subject becomes a certain Spiderling who'd wormed his way into Tony's heart. Not that the kid knows it. Yet.But then Tony asks Peter to get him his workbook, which unfortunately bears an uncanny resemblance to his sketchbook, and chaos of the most heartfelt nature breaks loose.





	oh, that's me

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. Clichés was not the last of my one shots needing to be posted, this one is. Whoopsie. 
> 
> This one is straight fluff though so like, you'll forgive me, right?

“Kid, hand me my workbook please,” Tony called from his bench, just barely looking up from his work to shout the request.

Peter, who was just chilling on one of the couches doing homework, was quick to participate in any sort of procrastination. Teenage limbs jumped up in all their awkward glory, his finely tuned senses scouring the room for the requested item.

He spotted it on a worktable at the other end of the lab. Peter sighed dramatically, beginning his trek.

He felt like Valjean from the beginning of Les Mis. He decided to make Mr.Stark aware of this fact.

Tony rolled his eyes when he heard the first few notes of “Look Down” being hummed quite loudly from somewhere behind him, and he could _tell_ that Peter was doing a stupid dilapidated walk with it. “It’s five feet away from you, 24601, stop being a teenager.”

“I _am_ a teenager,” Peter whined, “and it’s not five feet away, it’s all the way across the stupid lab.”

At this, Tony did glance up, because he knew for a fact that he’d _just seen_ his workbook on the coffee table behind the couch, so he didn’t know what Peter was going on about. The inventor almost had an aneurysm when he realized Peter’s mistake. The book was already in the teenager’s hands before the inventor could interject.

“Oh! No, no, uh, no Underoos,” Tony shouted awkwardly as he hurriedly stood from his bench, the trinket left abandoned, “that’s not my workbook.” 

“What do you mean it’s not your workbook? Yes it is,” Peter replied exasperatedly.

“I think I know what my own workbook looks like, thank you very much. You know what, it’s fine, I’ll grab it myself.” Tony feigned nonchalance and crossed towards his actual workbook, picking up the admittedly similar looking book. He waved it sarcastically at Peter, trying not to give away that he was having a minor stroke at the kid just _holding _it. 

“Well, then what’s this one? Cause you use it all the time.” Peter looked like he was going to open the book, Tony did the only thing he could think of. “Ow! What the Hell, did you just yeet a walnut at me?” 

It was, admittedly, not the best quick response Tony had ever thought of.

“I’m Iron Man. I can do what I want.” Peter rolled his eyes and went back to trying to examine the mystery book. “Seriously kid, put it down and go do your homework.”

The thing that Tony should have realized about teenagers, is that if they think you don’t want them to do something they will do their goddamn _best_ to do that thing. So when Peter sensed that Tony was trying to keep something from him a mischievous glint came into his eye, his smirk moving from the book to the inventor back to the book.

“_Ah, shit_" Tony thought, realizing his mistake. 

“Is it like your diary or something?” Peter taunted, a coy smile breaking out on his face. _“Dear Diary, Peter Parker is the best thing to ever happen in my life, he is perfect in every way imaginable.”_

_You’re not wrong kid._

“That’s none of your business, Spider-Baby, give it to me.” Tony advanced towards the kid, but he was a teenager, an enhanced teenager at that. And evidently, he had his web-shooters on.

As soon as Peter saw Mr.Stark get _just_ close enough to maybe grab the book from him he was propelling himself up to stick on the ceiling.

“_Pete_, what did I say about going onto the ceiling?” Tony's DadVoice Activated. “And I told you, I don’t like webs in the lab, they take forever to dissolve and they leave stains.”

The teenager paid him no mind, straightening out so he was just stuck with his feet. “Mr.Stark you’re on the ceiling now too, so you’re breaking your own rule.”

The mechanic rolled his eyes. “Seriously, get down.”

“Let’s see whats in _here _first.” 

Tony was resigned to his fate at this point, there was no stopping a determined Peter. His cheeks flushed prematurely, his heart felt like it was beating ten times faster than normal, he wasn't entirely sure he was breathing. The book was opened painstakingly slowly, Peter’s breath catching a bit as he examined the first page.

“Oh,” the kid whispered, just barely audible, even with the total silence that had fallen in the lab. Peter flipped back upside down and hung from his fingertips, gently letting himself fall to the floor. “That’s me,” he continued, equally as quiet.

Because the mystery workbook was no workbook, it wasn’t even a notebook. It was a sketchbook, and it was full of drawings of Peter.

Tony didn’t try to take the book from him as he examined it, turning each page with a reverence and taking in every detail of every drawing. He watched as Peter sat in a chair, bent over the sketchbook, barely realizing that he was basically looking at Tony’s heart. The inventor never should have left the book out, he was usually so good of tucking it into his locked drawer.

Peter inspected each drawing, tracing each line with his finger.

They were pencil drawings of him, doing dozens of different things; working at his bench, smiling, sleeping, looking out a car window, eating, laughing, portrait after portrait showed Peter’s life through Mr.Stark’s eyes. The detail was so well thought after that each sketch looked like a picture. They must have taken hours to complete.

“Do you… do you do these from memory?” Peter asked, entranced.

“Some of them,” the mechanic replied with a whisper, “not all of them.”

“They’re good.” This was a moment, one that both mentor and protege feared would break if they spoke any louder than a whisper. “I always thought you were working on a Mark or something…”

“Yeah, well,” Tony breathed, struggling to find words, “Iron Man isn’t the most important thing in my life.”

Peter got to the end of the book, closing it with all the care of a treasure. Gently the teenager stood, offering his treasure back to Tony. The inventor wasn’t able to say whatever it was he was going to say before the kid had scampered away, out the window and into the world.

_Now look what you’ve done, you freaked the kid out._

And it was completely understandable that Peter was freaked, it was probably super fucking creepy for the teen that he had a book of drawings he’d never known about. It was stalkerish, and he had no right, Hell, Peter would be fully justified in cutting contact.

Tony still didn’t know why he couldn’t draw anything else anymore. He’d drawn Peter for the first time when he’d been bored in the lab, and the kid had been sitting across from him, gnawing on his lip as he worked on his web-shooters.

Later, Tony looked at the sketch and felt such a swell of love inside of him because _that was his kid._ But now…

“FRIDAY, don’t let anyone into the lab, and turn up my work playlist,” Tony commanded with a heavy sigh. Peter probably wouldn’t be come around as much anymore, but he’d still promised the kid he wouldn’t drink if he got upset.

So Tony fully intended to work until he forgot how much the lab didn’t feel right without Peter.

* * *

Peter crawled through the window in one fluid motion an hour later, bag swung over his shoulder. He winced as the _AC/DC_ grated on his sensitive hearing, looking around the lab for Mr.Stark.

“Mr.Stark?” He called, taking a few tentative steps forward. Was Mr.Stark mad at him for looking at the book when he told him to stop? “Mr.Stark, I’m sorry I left, I wanted to show you something.”

The music turned off.

“FRIDAY what the Hell, I didn’t say-” Tony emerged from his nook, where he’d been bent over working on a suit. He lost all the wind in his sails when he saw Peter standing there, completely unassuming. “Oh, hi.”

Peter furrows his brow, still grinning, cause Mr.Stark was being weird for some reason. “Hi, Mr.Stark, I just went home to pick something up. I wanna show you something”

Tony was too dumbfounded to form a response; he honestly couldn’t understand why Peter would still want to be around him. “Sure, kid.”

Peter shrugged off his pack, his movements slowing as he removed a similar looking book to the one he'd found earlier from the pack. He almost looked timid.

“I have one too,” the teenager offered with a grin, self-consciously holding out the book for Tony to take.

The inventor wiped his hands of grease before accepting it, opening the book as if it were a precious relic. Tears come unbidden to his eyes as he quickly realizes what Peter’s just shown him. 

“I uh- I don’t draw as much and stuff, so I never really finished that sketchbook. Aunt May glued all those other drawings in from when I was like, seven.”

Peter had his own sketchbook to show, this one burst with colour. Crayon drawings stuck out on the edges, the inexperienced drawings of a child evolving into pencil crayon sketches of a pre-teen to present day portraits. And they were all of him, of Tony, Iron Man. Well, Iron Man in the beginning, and now Tony.

“Mr.Stark…?” Peter looked up at him with unhidden worry, Tony realized he was crying. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“_No_, no kid, you didn’t upset me.” Tony wished he could find the words to tell Peter how much his life has gotten so much better since he came into it. How much Tony loves him. “These are great, they’re so, so brilliant kid.”

Peter’s cheeks were flushed, just like Tony he had been waiting for a rejection. He smiled at his mentor, nodding. “I-I was thinking… maybe, we can draw each other? In each other’s books though.” 

It takes Tony off guard, but he realized almost immediately that he had never been more willing to do anything in his life. Anything to make this kid happy.

“I would love to Peter,” Tony says. “_I love you Peter_” he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very very fluffy piece! I was obviously in a sappy mind space when I wrote it! Please consider leaving me a comment, since it's honestly the best encouragement to keep writing I've ever received. But no matter what, thank you! For reading, for enjoying, for kudos, for comments, whatever! <3 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [my Tumblr!](https://day-dreamer176.tumblr.com)


End file.
